In bipolar devices, carriers injected into a base layer (or drift layer) in an ON state do not directly disappear immediately after turnoff. In the case of diodes, a current in an opposite direction may flow, and, in the case of insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) or thyristors, a tail current may flow. This causes power loss (switching loss).